In ordinary daily life, all kinds of lighting apparatus can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, artistic lamps and so on. In the above-described lighting apparatus, the tungsten bulb is traditionally used as a light-emitting light source. In recent years, due to the ever-changing technology, light-emitting diode (LED) has been used as a light source. Moreover, in addition to lighting apparatus, for the general traffic signs, billboards, headlight etc., light-emitting diode (LED) has also been used as a light source. The light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source has the advantages of energy-saving and greater brightness. Therefore, it has been gradually common.
With the popularity of LED lamps, more and more occasions began to use LED strip light. For the increasingly common use of LED strip light, its installation has become the focus of attention. For supermarkets, shopping malls, museums, exhibition halls and other places, they need to use a large number of shelves to display the items, these shelves include at least two columns, arms erected in the column, and at least one laminate placed in the two arms. In actual use, the shelf will commonly set at least two laminates. The lighting between these laminates is generally from two directions of the light source, one is from the top of the light source of the buildings, such as supermarkets, shopping malls and so on, and another is from the underlying light source of each laminate. However, when the goods are placed on the laminates, the display side of the goods nearest the user can not always be highlighted, the light of the display side is the same as the light obtained from the other sides. It is difficult to enhance the user's desire to buy. And the side of the laminate near the column is often blocked by the laminate, so it is relatively dark, which will reduce the customer's lighting experience, and if lamps are also installed on the side of the laminate near the column, it will increase costs and waste energy.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED strip light for shelf signboards which can make the items on the laminate get accent illumination and also fill light in the space below the laminate and the LED strip light for shelf signboards can meet the above requirements.